


살모사의 춤

by howweusedtobe



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 왕비가 밤마다 궁을 빠져나가 숲에서 밤새도록 춤을 추다 돌아오더란 소문이 돌았다. 침실에 뱀이 살아 밤마다 쫒아와 물려고 달려드니, 뱀도 그늘도 기어들어올 수 없는 외지고 탁 트인 숲의 한복판에서 춤을 출 수밖에 없더라고 했다. 누군가는 틀림없이 그 말을 왕비에게서 직접 전해들었다는 말과 함께, 왕비는 그럴 때마다 나신이었다는 단서가 함께 따라붙었다. 나신의 미인과 그를 괴롭히는 뱀이라니 동화로 만들어지기에 참으로 그럴듯한 구성이었다. 그러나 니콜로를 진정으로 괴롭히는 것은 그러한 추문 그 자체였다기보다는, 그 추문의 대상이 제 배우자라는 점이었다.신성 로마 제국의 차기 황제를 뽑을 투표일이 얼마 남지 않았는데 저의 우군이어야 할 사람이 도리어 걸림돌이 되다니, 정치적으로 좋지 않다.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova





	1. Chapter 1

인간의 이성이란 지극히 좁고 어두운 곳에서 싹이 튼다고 들었다. 양 팔로도 안아지는 자그마한 새장 속에 자리한 그보다 더 자그마한 근육 덩어리. 펄떡펄떡 심장이 뛸 때마다 니콜로는 대체 이것의 어디에 눈과 손과 발이 있어 보고 듣고 느끼고 사유하는지 의문을 갖곤 하였다. 앞이 보이지 않는 사람은 공간이라는 개념 자체를 이해할 수가 없어 제 주위에 놓인 모든 것을 시간으로 대치하여 생각한다. 가령 그가 열고 있는 문은 세 발자국이라는 시간이 흘렀을 때 나타났다가 끼익 소리와 함께 사그라드는 소리의 불연속체이며, 제가 앉고 있는 의자는 엉덩이로 사슴 가죽의 감촉이 느껴지는 그 동안에만 존재하는 촉감의 종합체이다. 이 자는 무언가가 결핍된 불행한 자인가? 하지만 살아있는 인간이라면 누구나 심장이 가슴 속에 자리해 있는 법이요, 심장이란 본디 그 자체로는 앞을 볼 수 없는 불완전한 생물체이거늘, 어찌 시각이 없는 것을 모자라다고 할 수가 있겠는가? 만일 이러한 의문이 지나친 논의라면 반대로, 앞을 볼 수 있고 소리를 들을 수 있고 냄새를 맡을 수 있으며 맛과 감촉을 아는 인간은 이성이 완전한가?

"왕이시여, 이런 누추한 곳에는 어인 일로."

점쟁이는 외눈박이에 사팔뜨기였다. 허연 더깽이가 얹은 죽은 눈이 초점 없이 니콜로의 어깨 너머를 향했다. 퀭한 눈빛은 어딘가 피곤해보이는 것도 같았다. 그러나 매섭게 떨어지는 눈썹과 후드가 드리운 그림자가 곁들여져, 전반적으로 수명을 다했으되 썩지 않고 도리어 제3의 생명체로 화해버렸다는 인상을 남겼다. 백성들이 나의 말 대신 그를 신뢰하는 것도 이해가 갈 것만 같다. 조물주와 그가 의지로 행하신 일련의 기적들 외에는 그 어떤 이단도 믿지 않기로 맹세했음에도 니콜로는 한 발 물러서고야 말았다. 실로 노련하고 교활한 자가 아닌가. 한여름인데도 발 밑에 점쟁이의 눈동자만큼이나 허여멀건 안개가 스멀스멀 깔리기 시작했다. 점쟁이는 대답 대신 그저 오싹하게 웃으며, 수정구에 손을 얹었다. 믿고 싶지는 않았으나 그 순간 수정구에 불이 들어왔냐고 묻는다면 니콜로는 신부님 앞에서 틀림없었노라 고해성사를 할 수밖에 없었다. 하오나 인간의 이성이 이토록 불완전하다면 옳고 그름을 구분하는 권세는 대체 어느 누가 쥘 수 있는지.

"내 너에게 친히 묻고 싶은 것이 있어 찾아왔느니."

"저의 좁은 식견으로는 이 방 너머에서 오고가는 일들조차 듣고 판단하기 어려우나 올바른 질문이라면야 영원불멸의 비법까지도 일러드릴 수 있겠지요."

점쟁이의 눈매가 날카로워졌다. 점을 치는 사람이라기보다는 남을 꿰뚫어보는 일개 사기꾼이 아닌가, 하는 의심이 일었다. 하기야 조물주조차 당신의 형상을 따라 인간을 창조하셨을 적에 앞날을 내다보는 능력까지 넣어주시지 않으셨는데, 사탄을 믿는 삿된 무리가 그분의 권능을 참칭하는 것은 그분에 대한 모욕이리라. 사기꾼이고 사기극일 뿐이다. 니콜로는 그리 생각해보았다. 마음이 나아지지는 않았다. 일이 어찌되었고 이 자의 정체가 무엇이든 간에 주술과 귀신들림에 대해서라면 니콜로는 그야말로 천치보다도 아는 게 없는 수준이었다. 도움의 앞에서 인간은 한없이 나약해진다.

"달이 피처럼 붉게 빛나던 날 자정에 너를 찾아온 사람이 있었느냐."

"살모사 한 마리가 피리를 삼키는 것은 보았습지요."

"사람이 있었느냐고 물었다!"

"그것은 먹을 것이 아니니 삼키면 너는 곧 죽을 것이니라, 타일렀지만, 오호애재라, 뱀은 한번 문 것은 도로 토해낼 수가 없는 법."

수정구가 점점 짙은 와인빛으로 물들어갔다. 내 이곳을 나오자마자 왕비가 이곳을 수시로 드나들었다고 고한 자의 사지를 찢어 죽일 것이다. 이엉을 얼기설기 얹은 천장에선 빛이 샜다. 그래, 낮이되 주위와 마음이 온통 어둠으로 물들어, 한 줄기 흰 빛이 어둠을 파고드는 기분이었다. 마음이 탁해졌다. 왕비가 밤마다 궁을 빠져나가 숲에서 밤새도록 춤을 추다 돌아오더란 소문이 돌았다. 침실에 뱀이 살아 밤마다 쫒아와 물려고 달려드니, 뱀도 그늘도 기어들어올 수 없는 외지고 탁 트인 숲의 한복판에서 춤을 출 수밖에 없더라고 했다. 누군가는 틀림없이 그 말을 왕비에게서 직접 전해들었다는 말과 함께, 왕비는 그럴 때마다 나신이었다는 단서가 함께 따라붙었다. 나신의 미인과 그를 괴롭히는 뱀이라니 동화로 만들어지기에 참으로 그럴듯한 구성이었다. 그러나 니콜로를 진정으로 괴롭히는 것은 그러한 추문 그 자체였다기보다는, 그 추문의 대상이 제 배우자라는 점이었다. 

신성 로마 제국의 차기 황제를 뽑을 투표일이 얼마 남지 않았는데 저의 우군이어야 할 사람이 도리어 걸림돌이 되다니, 정치적으로 좋지 않다.

단지 그뿐이었다.

니콜로는 유수프에게 어떠한 사적인 감정도 가지고 있지 않았다. 하다못해 그를 싫어하는 마음 조차 공적인 위치에서 비롯되었으니 단지 정략 결혼으로 이어졌을 뿐인 그들에게 유대감을 기대하는 것은 사치인지도 몰랐다.

하지만 체면에도 맞지 않는 이단의 소문에 휩싸이는 것은 정치적으로 최악의 수였다. 다른 누구도 아니고 자신의 처라면 그것쯤은 똑똑히 알아두어야 하는 게 아닌가. 

암요, 이 년의 침대 밑에는 독사가 삽니다. 밤에 이 년이 남이 들면 틀림없이 이 년을 물 것이기에 이 년은 그곳에서는 누울 수가 없습니다. 밤마다 이 년의 그림자를 따라다니며 어둠을 밟고서 쫒아오니 다른 어떤 곳에서도 편히 잘 수가 없습니다. 천군만마가 이 년의 침소만을 지킨다 하여도 이 년은 한 시간조차 눈을 온전히 감고 있을 수가 없을 것입니다. 왕이시여, 사막의 독사가 날래고 매섭다는 것을 아십니까. 그것의 독은 뜨거우며, 몸 속에 퍼질 적에 정신을 아찔하게 하며, 백 년이고 이백 년이고 단전에 또아리를 틀고서 다 썩어 문드러진 백골에까지 그 흔적을 남긴다 하더이다. 

니콜로는 고개를 흔들어 상념을 털어냈다. 귓가에서 유수프가 왱알앵알 댔다. 삼 주일이나 처소에 감금하고 일주일이나 오로지 물만으로 버티게 해가며 매섭게 추궁한 끝에서야 겨우 끄집어낸 자백이었다. 어디까지가 진실이고 어디까지가 그저 니콜로의 신경을 긁기 위한 과장인지 그로서는 알 길이 없었다. 알고 싶지도 않았다. 확실한 것은 단 하나, 그 말을 토해낼 적에 유수프는 제 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보고서 눈조차 깜빡이지 않았으며, 내뱉는 단어 하나하나에 매서운 불덩이를 함께 토해내더라는 점 뿐이었다. 

그랬기에 이곳에 오는 동안 니콜로는, 왕비에게 금단의 주술을 알려주었다는 혐의를 받는 이 점쟁이만이라도 곧이곧대로 대답해주기를 바라왔었다.

다 소용 없는 일이다.

"일개 뱀 이야기 따위로 국사를 어지럽히려느냐! 네 이리 나온다면 널 곧장 성으로 끌고 가 형틀에 묶어놓고 혹세무민죄에 대해 친히 국문을 할 것이다!"

"달이 사라진 날을 시작으로 달이 두 번 더 없어지도록 날마다 춤을 춘 오메가는 다음 보름날 악마를 만나 교접을 하게 되지요."

"네 지금 뭐라 하였느냐, 교접?"

"악마는 오로지 영혼과 심장만을 갉아먹을 수 있으니 오메가가 바칠 수 있는 것은 그런 것이 아닙니다."

순간, 분명히, 하느님 맙소사 전지전능하시며 영명하신 구주 예수 그리스도의 이름을 걸고, 니콜로는 수정구 안에서 희미하게 하나의 형상을 보았다. 투명하고 불그스름한 것이 꼭 물고기를 닮았으되 손가락이 꼭 열 개가 있으니, 틀림없는 태아였다. 여자의 배를 갈라도 어린 아이가 튀어나오는 마당에 복중의 태아가 진정으로 그와 같은 괴물의 형상일 리는 없겠으나 점쟁이가 공공연히 입에 담은 악마의 씨앗이라는 말이 니콜로는 어딘지 모르게 납득시켰다. 그래, 괴물의 씨앗이라면 처음부터 이토록 괴상한 것이 들어있어야 맞을 것이 아니겠는가. 게다가 그는 본능적으로, 이 수정구 속을 물고기처럼 개구리처럼 헤엄쳐다니는 작은 괴물이 무언가 중요한 존재임을 직감했다.

그러나 다음 순간 점쟁이는 난데없이 수정구를 내리쳤고 그의 작은 괴물은 검은 삼지창에 심장을 꿰뚫려 이성을 잃고 침잠했다.

니콜로는 벌떡 일어섰다. 깨달음은 갑작스럽게 찾아왔다. 유수프의 마지막 사이클이 벌써 두 달도 더 전의 일이었었지. 발밑에는 여전히 연기가 자욱했고 주위는 한층 더 후끈 달아올랐다. 점쟁이가 소름끼치는 소리를 내가며 웃었다.니콜로의 심복이 그를 애타게 부르는 소리가 멀리서 들려왔다. 그래, 사이클이 두 달도 더 전의 일이었었지. 그 뒤로 유수프는 나를 벌레보듯 하며 침실조차 한사코 따로 하기를 고집하였다. 그게 근 두 달간의 일이었지. 매캐한 냄새가 나는 것도 같았다. 니콜로는 천천히 점쟁이를 내려다보았다. 허여멀건 눈동자가 그를 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 

낙태를 하였구나.

화를 이기지 못하고 칼을 빼들어 점쟁이를 베었다. 화마가 본격적으로 그들이 자리한 2층 방을 좀먹기 시작했으나 니콜로는 연기에도 불에도 질리지 않았다. 심장이 미친듯이 뛰는 것은 전혀 다른 이유에서였다. 제 아내가, 임신 사실을 지아비인 제게 비밀로 하고서 알리지 않고는, 그걸로도 모자라 악마와 교접해 그의 정당한 아이를 악마의 자식과 바꾸어 지옥으로 떨어트렸다니. 시퍼렇게 날이 선 날붙이가 제 심장을 사정없이 찢어발기는 것만 같았다. 사내로서 그는 자존심에 큰 상처를 입었다. 남편으로서 그는 아이에 대한 애정을 박탈당했다. 니콜로로서 그는, 일족에게 배신당해 제 편 하나 없는 혈혈단신으로 이곳 왕국까지 건너와 이민족과 함께 어울려살아야만 하는 제 아내에 대해서 아주 조금은 가지고 있었을지도 모를, 애정을 빼앗겼다. 그 대신 피로서 돌려받은 것은 복수에 대한 다짐이었다.

쉬지 않을 것이다. 그의 배를 산채로 갈라 그 더러운 자궁을 불에 던져 정화하기 전까지는, 잠시도 쉬지 않을 것이다.

문이라기보다는 타오르는 불길에 더 가까운 것이 벌컥 열렸다. 얼굴이 끔찍하게 타들어간 제 수하가 불이 옮겨붙은 손을 벌벌 떨어가며 몸을 피하시라 비명을 지르고 있었다. 그러나니콜로는 움직이지 않았다. 복수심에 눈이 멀어서였는지도 모른다. 어쩌면 그의 심장이란 겨우 그정도로밖에는 이성적으로 사고할 수 없어서였는지도 모른다. 그것도 아니면, 어쩌면, 뱃속의 아기를 떨어트려야만 함을 깨달은 순간 유수프도 정확하게 이러한 감정을 느꼈으리란 사실을 처음으로, 정말이지 처음으로 직감했기 때문인지도 모른다. 어쨌거나 니콜로는 불이 붙은 집에서 탈출하지 않았다. 2층 바닥이 힘을 못 이기고 아래로 내리꺼졌다. 머리 바로 위에 타다 남은 대들보가 떨어졌다. 머리가 으깨지고 피부가 흉측하게 녹아들어갔다.

그리고 이십여 분이 지나 먼 곳에서 연기를 본 사람들이 달려왔을 때 그들의 군주는 새하얀 손에서 핏줄을 도드라지게 하며 태초의 모습 그대로 잿더미 속을 기어나오고 있었다. 얼마 뒤 시종의 시체가 왕이 있었던 자리 바로 위에서 발견되었으나 점쟁이의 시체만큼은, 전소되었는지 찾을 길이 없었다. 멀리서 뱀 한 마리가 이른 낙엽 속으로 파고들어 사람들의 시선에서 벗어났으며 수정 구슬이 깨진 자리엔 타르 같은, 검고 끈적한 무엇인가가 안에서부터 새어나와 조금씩 흘렀다. 유수프는 여전히 이 소식을 전해듣지 못한 채로, 동쪽 탑에 유폐되어 있었다.


	2. Chapter 2

"........성부와 성자와 성령의 이름으로,"

수백 개의 촛불로 밝혀진 성당 내부는 밝은 듯 어두웠다. 아멘, 십수 명 분의 대답은 박쥐의 반향처럼 어둠의 깊이를 측정하려는 것도 같았다. 사제와 가장 가까운 자리에 선 여인의 얼굴은 어둠이나 울림 같은, 시간의 잔주름이 쌓이기엔 조금 젊었다. 두 손을 모으느라 앞으로 굽어진 등은 아직 작고 부드러웠다. 니키는 문득, 자신이 그녀의 이름을 아직 모른다는 사실을 깨달았다. 타다 만 뼛조각을 몇 점 남겼을 뿐인 그 부하와 정확하게 어떤 관계인지까지도. 눈으로 보지 못하는 세상이란 게 이렇게나 깊고 캄캄하다. 니키는 조용히 어둠을 들이마셨다. 짚으려고 해봐야 기둥, 혹은 프레스코화, 혹은 스테인드글라스에 부딪혀 전율로 바스라지겠지. 손으로 느껴지는 것은 아릿함. 물리적인 고통이라기엔 통증도 흔적도 없는 그것에 조금 더 아파하기 위해 니키는 눈을 감았다. 사제는 나직히 기도문을 읊었다. 

"하느님 우리 아버지와 주 예수 그리스도께서 내리시는 은총과 평화가 여러분과 함께."

"또한 사제의 영과 함께."

어떻게 사지에서 홀로 살아돌아왔냐는 물음에, 니키는 대답하지 않았다. 충격과 스트레스로 갑옷을 해입고 철통같은 방 안에서 모든 업무와 사적인 일과를 내려놓은 채 묵묵히 생각에 잠겼다. 남들이 이러저러하더냐고 굳이 물어올 때에는 베일을 드리우고 애매함 속에 자리한 가장 확연한 구멍 속에 몸을 감추었다. 그 자가 정녕 나의 주군이시여, 당신의 목숨을 구하였나이까? 기억이 나지 않는다. 그가 문간 앞에 서서 대피하셔야 한다고 소리를 치며 발을 동동 구르는 것을 저 멀리서 보았다는 자가 있습니다. 사람의 기억이란 본디 부정확한 법이니라. 하오시면 그 자가 폐하를 위해 순사하였다는 말은 어찌 된 것이옵나이까. 정신을 잃을 적에, 무언가가 짐을 세차게 떠밀며 한편으로는 끌어안는 것을 느꼈느니라. 한 시간도 지나지 않아 혼란스러운 거리에 왕의 심복이 왕을 끌어안은 채 충절로 옥체를 지켜냈다는 소문이 돌았다. 니키는 그 소문에 발도 다리도 날개도 붙이지 않았다. 그 시간에 그는, 그의 육체는 제 침소에 있었다. 영혼은 여전히 잿더미로 화한 집안을 뒤지고 있었다.

그 어드메에서 반인반어의 제 새끼가 아직까지도 몸을 펄떡거리며 살점을 뚝뚝 흘려댈 것만 같았다.

니키는 잠시도 잠을 이룰 수가 없었다. 눈꺼풀 안쪽에 악마의 형상이 붙어있어 감고 있을 수가 없었다. 갑작스레 주인을 맞이한 침대의 서늘함은 정 반대로, 화염의 뜨거움을 연상시켰다. 주위는 너무나도 고요했다. 니키는 비명을 지르고만 싶어 참기 위해 안간힘을 다해야만 했다. 아이의 울음소리조차 들어보지 못했다는 사실이 그의 가슴을 찢어놓았다. 마른 나무가 타닥타닥 타들어가는 소리가 참으로 크고 먹먹했다는 기억을 곱씹을 때면 손에 잡히는 건 무엇이든지 다 찢어발기고만 싶어졌다. 그러나 엉망으로 조각난 이불이, 바닥에 널브러진 이불이, 흩날리는 고운 거위털들이, 피와 양수와 탯줄과 함께 다리 아래로 쏟아져내려야 했을 제 아이를 떠올리게 했다. 

그 고통이, 아이의 환영이, 공기 중에 물 속에 흙 속에 불 속에 몸 속에 나무 속에 있었으므로 니키는 돌 위를 밟고 있을 때조차 평온하지 못했다. 눈물은 한방울도 흐르지 않았다. 눈물조차 나오지 않는다는 사실이 죄책감을 부추겼다. 알 얼굴과 부를 이름이 있었더라면. 아주 사소한 추억이라도 하나 있었더라면. 그러면 너는 눈물을 흘렸겠느냐? 낯선 목소리가 니키를 꾸짖었다. 사내는 태어나서 오로지 세 번 운다는 격언이 그를 좀먹었다. 자식을 잃었는데 겨우 이것밖에 슬프지가 않았다.

니키는 그제서야 침대 밑에 뱀이 살고 있다는 뜬구름을 잡아챌 수 있었다. 겉껍질을 까고 또 까내어 속에 든 날카로운 알맹이에 찔리고 아파할 수 있었다. 그의 아픔이 왕비의 뱀과 동의어인지는 알지 못했다. 자세히 캐묻고 싶지도 않았다. 그러나 정말로 그 침대 밑에는 새카맣고 눈은 노오란, 새빨간 혀를 낼름거리는 살모사가 똬리를 틀고 있었다. 오로지 찌르기 위해서. 이 몸서리쳐지는 고통이 자신을 삼킨 뒤 날카롭게 벼려져, 한 발의 눈 먼 화살처럼 너 역시도 찌르게 되라고. 니키는 소리질렀다. 핏방울 한점 없는 차가운 네가 이 심정을 아느냐? 그것이 아가리를 쩍 벌리는 것을 네가 정녕 보았느냐? 허연 송곳니에서는 벌써부터 독액이 방울, 방울 떨어져 화강암이 시커멓게 타들어가는 것을 네가 진정으로 보았느냐.

불길에 몸 한번 던져본 적이 없는 네가 무엇을 보았겠느냐?

"친애하는 여러분, 우리는 그리스도 신앙 공동체의 한 가족인 빈첸시오의 죽음을 슬퍼하고 있습니다. 그러나 그리스도인에게는 죽음이 삶의 끝이 아니라 영원한 생명의 시작이므로 주님 안에서 다시 만나리라는 희망을 가집니다. 이제 우리 곁을 떠난 빈첸시오를 위하여 한마음으로 기도합시다."

불 속에서 어떻게 살아서 돌아왔냐고 다시금 묻는다면, 몰랐다. 사실이 그랬다. 드문드문 기억나는 단서들은 아주 단편적이었다. 뜨거운 것이 머리 위로 떨어지는 느낌. 무언가 날카로운 목소리. 매캐한 연기. 선연한 분노. 이성으로는 그것들을 온전히 끼워맞출 수가 없었다. 감정적으로는, 꼭 죽었다가 살아돌아온 것만 같았다. 다시 한번 말하지만, 니키는 아무것도 몰랐다. 그랬기에 더 안타까웠는지도 몰랐다. 아, 어차피 이런 것들을 잊어버릴 요량이었더라면, 구주시여, 어찌하여 저로 하여금 제 자식의 형상마저 어슴푸레한 뭉텅이로밖에 기억해내지 못하게 하셨나이까. 주여, 어찌하여 갖고 있었다는 사실에 앞서 이미 사라져버렸다는 흉사를 먼저 전해주시었나이까. 주여. 답이 돌아오지 않는 기도를 하고. 손에 자국이 남도록 십자가를 쥐고. 무릎을 꿇고 용서해달라 회개 기도를 올리고. 

죽여버릴 것이다.

고개는 여전히 앞으로 숙인 채로, 니키는 조금 옆으로 시선을 돌렸다. 작은 아이가 들어갈 정도의 공간이 빈 그 너머에는 제 반려가 있었다. 사자와 가장 가까운 가족 친지들과 국왕 내외만 참석한 정식 장례식에 걸맞는 그리스도인의 복식을 하였으되 사제의 말에 응답을 하지는 아니하였다. 그 목소리는 아주 작고 조곤조곤했으나 오로지 니키에게는 그 말소리가 들렸다.

لَا إِلٰهَ إِلَّا الله مُحَمَّدٌ رَسُولُ الله lā ʾilāha ʾillā llāh muḥammadun rasūlu llāh

하느님 외에 다른 신은 없습니다. 무함마드는 그분의 사도입니다. 

니키가 그들의 언어를 이해할 리는 없었다. 십자군 문제에 있어서 그는 강경파로서, 처음부터 그들과 섞이기를 거부하는 쪽에 속했다. 칼 이외의 모든 교류를 거부하던 외곬의 그가 그들 중 하나를 반려로 맞게 된 것은 순전히 아버지의 유지를 잇기 위함일 따름이었다. 교황으로부터 정식 자식으로 사면받았다 하나 니콜라스는 본디 선왕의 서자에 불과했다. 정당성이라는 아주 커다란 약점을 쥐고 있는 그로서는 부친께서 작고하시기 전에 따로 조용히 불러 신신당부하시며 밖으로는 천하에 널리 공표한 국혼을 무를 수가 없었다. 지금 니키는 그때 피를 보았어야만 했다고 생각했다. 잃을 것은 고작 과거에 스무여섯 해 남짓 바라마지않았던 왕좌에 불과하지 아니한가.

성자에게도 제 발에 박힌 하나의 가시가 열 사람의 뼈가 깎이는 고통보다 아픈 법이다.

그러므로 반려의 이질적인 언어는 타자성을 더욱 부각시킬 뿐이었다. 촛불에 비친 어둠이 그의 외모를 왜곡시켰고 사제가 들고 살짝씩 흔드는 향불 연기가 그의 생각을 더듬는 지각을 왜곡시켰다. 일그러진 그는 괴물이었다. 파리한 손등에 튀어나온 핏줄. 어둠이 햝은 끝에 그을음을 남긴 듯한 퀭한 눈. 가장 엄숙한 자리에서 가장 불경한 언행을 일삼는 불결한 입술. 그러고보면 그는 침소에서 의무적인 잠자리를 가질 때에도, 부끄러움 한점 없이 니키를 날선 눈으로 올려다보았더랬다.

강제로 나라와 백성과 순결을 잃은 처녀의 죄와, 남의 나라와 백성을 차지한 것으로도 모자라 종국에는 순결한 처녀의 순종마저 앗아가는 약탈자의 죄 중 어느 것이 중하다 보십니까.

되려 그는 니키를 비웃었다.

이 년의 눈에는 부군이시여, 당신의 죄악이 더욱 크고도 중하나이다. 하오니 달리 무엇이 두렵겠습니까. 이 년이 더럽고 추한 이교도에게 순결을 잃는 크나큰 죄악을 범했을지언정 그로 인해 제가 받을 신벌이 두렵지는 않사옵니다. 

"<내 말을 듣고 믿는 사람은 죽음의 세계를 벗어나 생명의 세계로 들어섰다.> 형제 여러분, 요한이 정한 거룩한 복음 말씀을 들으십시오."

"요한이 전한 거룩한 복음입니다."

"그때에 예수님께서 유다인들에게 말씀하셨다. “내가 진실로 진실로 너희에게 말한다. 내 말을 듣고 나를 보내신 분을 믿는 이는 영생을 얻고 심판을 받지 않는다. 그는 이미 죽음에서 생명으로 건너갔다. 내가 진실로 진실로 너희에게 말한다. 죽은 이들이 하느님 아들의 목소리를 듣고 또 그렇게 들은 이들이 살아날 때가 온다. 지금이 바로 그때다. 아버지께서 당신 안에 생명을 가지고 계신 것처럼, 아들도 그 안에 생명을 가지게 해 주셨기 때문이다. 아버지께서는 또 그가 사람의 아들이므로 심판을 하는 권한도 주셨다. 이 말에 놀라지 마라. 무덤 속에 있는 모든 사람이 그의 목소리를 듣는 때가 온다. 그들이 무덤에서 나와, 선을 행한 이들은 부활하여 생명을 얻고 악을 저지른 자들은 부활하여 심판을 받을 것이다.” 

주님의 말씀입니다."

"그리스도님 찬미합니다."

사제는 성경을 봉독하기 시작했다. 니키는 정해진 순서에 따라 죄와 용서와 자비에 관해 묵상하였다. 그들의 언어로 평화를 뜻한다는 반려의 종교에 대해 생각하였다. 연옥으로 갔을까, 그 작은 손과 발로 천국에 갈 수는 있었을까 싶은 제 아이에 대해 생각하였다. 철저하게 타자화되어 이름 없는 객체로 전락한 망자의 여자 친족에 대해 생각하였다. 염주알을 하나하나 마음속으로 굴리며, 그 순간순간마다 선연히 타오르는 주황빛의 화마에 대해 끊임없이 자각했다. 분노에는 이성이 없었다. 공포에는 눈이 없었다. 소리에는 손이 없었다. 이성 없고 눈 없고 손 없는 채로 불구의 신하가 문지방 위를 동동 굴렀다. 

'거기 계시면 화염에 휩쓸리시고 맙니다! 어서, 어서 피하셔야 합니다! 몸, 오, 옥체를!'

성수를 뿌리고 유가족에게 적절한 위로의 말을 남긴 뒤 성당을 조심히 빠져나올 적에, 니키는 내일 있을 공적 추모식에 대해 시종과 이야기하다가 신호도 없이 고개를 돌렸다. 고국에서 데리고 들어온 두 명의 시녀가 밖에서 따라붙는 것도 마다한 그가 마차가 대기하는 곳과는 다른 방향으로 가고 있었다. 시선이 맞부딪쳤다. 알고 있다는 눈빛이었다. 이지러지는 달은 하루가 다르게 가녀려져만 가는데, 조, 니키가 그들 식의 이름으로 부르는 것마저 거부한 그의 아내 조는 눈을 형형히 뜨고 있었다. 그렇지만 네가 내게 더이상 무엇을 어찌 할 것이냐는 비난조. 스산한 기운을 온몸으로 받아내며 조는 보는 눈이 적은 틈을 타 숲속으로 사라졌다. 니키는 시종을 물리고 뛰었다.

***********

나뭇가지가 와지끈 밟혔다. 낮은 곳에서 뻗어나온 어린 느릅나무 줄기 하나가 꺾이며 옷에 가시처럼 박혔다. 미처 분해되지 못한 작년도의 낙엽은 미끄러웠다. 군데군데 발이 걸려 니키는 두세 번 굴렀다. 느릅나무 줄기는 압력을 받아 천을 찢고 살갗에까지 닿았다. 따가움에 욕설을 뱉으며, 니키는 나뭇가지를 떼어냈다. 달빛이 투과되지 않는 숲은 겨우 형체만 분간할 수 있을 정도로 어두웠다. 바람에 물푸레나무가 잎을 흔들어대며 떠는 걸 감지했는지, 멀리서 늑대가 울었다. 조는 흔적도 없었다.

제기랄,

나무기둥을 짚은 손에 밤벌레 하나가 기어올라와 니키는 손을 털었다. 어디 멀리 갔을 리는 없을텐데, 하고 생각해보지만 헛일이었다. 가장 훌륭한 사냥꾼도 밤에 횃불도 없이 맨손으로 길을 나서지 않는다. 니키는 내친김에 옷에 붙은 흙과 낙엽도 같이 털어내며 주위를 두리번, 둘러보았다. 희미하게 소쩍새가 울었고 니키는 조의 행방은 커녕 이곳이 어디인지조차 짐작할 수가 없었다. 거칠어진 호흡을 고르다보니 제가 큰 실수를 했구나 싶었다. 혼자 난데없이 내달릴 게 아니라 사람을 불러 불을 들고 대대적으로 수색을 하게 했어야 했다. 그가 당장 가용할 수 있는 모든 사람에게 아내의 부정을 똑똑히 보게끔 하였어야 했다. 아니면 적어도, 그와 대화를 하고 있던 시종만이라도.

제기랄.

말이 숲이지 왕실에서 마치 정원처럼 가꾸고 있는 곳이라는 점은 이제와선 하나도 도움이 되지 않았다. 지금까지 니키는 자만하고 있었다. 어려서부터 이곳의 포플러를 타고 올랐고, 모든 이파리를 뒤집어보았고, 각기 다른 나무의 그늘 아래에서 그림자의 생김새를 헤아려보았었노라고. 그건 어쨌거나 낮의 일이었다. 니키는 나무에 등을 기대고 비스듬히 섰다. 이래서야 해가 뜨기 전에 도로 나가는 것도 힘들겠다. 잔뜩 짜증을 내며 뒤통수로 나무를 툭툭 치고 있는데, 문득 생각의 방향이 바뀌었다. 미세하게 흔들리는 나무에서 어둠에 휘감긴 것들이 톡톡 떨어졌다.

아니지, 이 숲과 숲에 둘러싸인 마을에서 나고 자란 나도 여기가 어느 지점인지 알 길이 없는데, 조라고 해서 길이 쉬이 찾아질 리가 없다.

미리 표지를 만들어놓았을 터. 아무리 깊은 숲이라 한들 불을 들고 있다면야 건너편 마을 사람들이나 교회를 지키는 수사가 보지 못할 리가 없었다. 물길이 바뀐 생각은 산을 깎아 길을 파내며 거침없이 내달렸다. 더군다나 이 숲은 나무를 베어내거나 심어가면서 일정 간격으로, 특히 정 중앙은 마차도 통과할 수 있을 만큼 간격을 조정해놓지 않았는가. 심지어 덤불조차 숲 가장자리에 조금 자란 것이 전부이고. 니키는 몸을 일으켰다. 조심조심 수를 세어가며 걸었다. 다섯 걸음하고도 반을 더 걸어 울퉁불퉁한 나무 수피가 만져졌다. 다시 다섯 걸음 반을 걷자 이번에도 나무가 만져졌다. 니키는 속도를 내어 빠른 걸음으로 걸었다. 나무 여섯 그루를 지나친 뒤에야 비로소, 무언가 다른 것이 만져졌다. 수피가 무질서하게 마구잡이로 거칠어져있지 않고 일정 방향으로 두껍게 굴이 나있었던 것이다. 굴참나무였다.

굴참나무를 처음 심은 것은 그의 고조부였다고 들었다. 본래 벌판이었던 땅에 쉰 그루의 굴참나무를 심고 그 껍질을 벗겨 지붕으로 삼게 하였으나, 한번 벗겨내면 스무 해가 지나서야 겨우 본래의 모양새를 회복하였으므로 이내 다른 수종으로 대체하게 명하였다. 그렇게 태어난 것이 바로 이 숲이었다. 지금에 와서는 몇 그루 남지도 않은 것이 만져지다니, 중심부가 가까워졌겠구나. 니키는 침착하게 양 팔을 벌리고 손이 닿는 가장 높은 곳에서부터 천천히 나무를 훑었다. 하지만 허리춤까지 오도록 별 소득이 없었고, 오히려 쪼그려 앉기 위해 뒤로 물러서던 발이 무언가를 찾아냈다. 찾았다고 자신있게 내세우기엔, 차라리 다시 걸려 넘어질 뻔했노라고 실토하는 것이 더 옳을 지도 모를 일이지만. 손으로 더듬어보니 굴참나무 아랫부분에 거칠고 길다란 끈이 양옆으로 매여 뻗어나가고 있었다. 표지였다. 니키는 처음부터 조가 함정처럼 걸어놓은 표지에 걸려 넘어졌던 것이다.

교활하구나. 조가 그를 한 수 앞질렀노라고는 인정하기가 싫었다. 발과 다리로 천천히 줄을 확인해가며 걸으며, 니키는 굴참나무 수피에 걸린 손가락을 죽 아래로 내리그었다가 떼었다. 사각사각 나뭇잎이 밟히는 소리가 컸다. 니키는 굳이 숨기지 않았다. 그는 조가 똑똑히 듣기를 원했다. 그와 동등한 깊이의 공포에 빠져 허우적대기를 빌었다. 그리고 조가 본능적으로 살기를 바라는 순간 니키는 늘상 가지고 다니는 단도로 조를 해할 작정이었다. 한밤중에 왕이 왕비를 살해한 것에 대한 정치적인 책임은 다른 문제였다. 어차피 아무도 종교와 피부색이 다른 왕비를 가까이하지 않았다. 평화는 그들의 눈과 이성을 흐릴 눈속임에 불과했다. 결국 그와 나라와 조의 나라, 양국 백성들은 어떤 이유로든 다시금 다투게 될 것이었다. 니키는 언제고 그들을 찔러죽일 준비가 되어 있었다. 그는 그것이야말로 신께서 자신을 화마로부터 구해주신 진정한 뜻이라고만 믿었다. 니키는 멈춰섰다. 모포 위에 무릎을 꿇은 조가 등을 꼿꼿이 한 채로 걸어오는 니키를 바라보고 있었다.

"오셨습니까."

니키는 이전에도 조의 그 눈빛을 마주대한 적이 있었다. 그때는 니키가 조 앞에서 무릎을 꿇고 있었다. 어느 전투가 끝난 다음이었다. 소식을 듣지 못한 채 그저 후방에서 본대와 합류를 서두르던 중 본대를 이미 패퇴시킨 적군이 그의 군대를 학살했다. 적들의 사기는 높았고 왕자의 머리가 장대에 꽂혀있음을 본 그들은 전의를 막 잃은 참이었다. 갈색 잡종말을 탄 니키는 장군도 못 되어, 수하에 겨우 부하 스물을 거느린 뜨내기에 불과했다. 세 번에 걸친 학살극 끝에 마지막 퇴주로를 차단당한 조는 화재로 잃은 그 부하와 함께 몇 안 되는 포로로 사로잡혔다. 니키의 차림새를 찬찬히 뜯어본 조는 잔인했다.

'수염과 머리를 깎아 발가벗긴 채로 늙고 다리를 저는 나귀에 한데 실어 저들의 왕에게 선물로 전해주거라. 죽인다면 필히 순교를 하였노라고 망발을 지껄이며 땅까지 영원토록 발자국으로 더럽힐 족속들이다.'

들으란 듯 일부러 우리 말로 내뱉으며 비웃는 것을, 조는 뇌에 똑똑히 새겼다. 이교도 주제에. 조는 이를 갈았다. 쓸개를 씹어 쓴 맛을 두고두고 되새겼다. 옷이 벗겨지고 몸에 수치스러운 말이 적히고 얼굴에 주먹이 날아드는 광경을 마치 새가 하늘 위에서 그러하듯 제3자의 시선으로 보았고 마음 속에 그림을 남겼다. 그런 주제에 정작 저는 일체 참여를 않고 남의 일처럼 무심히 보기만 하는 것이, 얼마나 분했던가.

"독사 같은 놈."

몸이 파들파들 떨렸다. 분노가 차올라 심장을 그득그득 채웠다. 조는 평온하기만 했다.

"항상 안녕하지 못하시기를 빌었습니다. 시녀가 말하기를 망자가 저와도 연이 있다기에 조금 기대했습니다만 안타깝게도 부군은 아시니라 합디다."

"찢어발겨도 시원치 않을 놈."

"그를 위해서는 명복을 빌어주었으나 부군을 위해서라면 입에서 말이 아니 나올 듯 합니다."

니키는 조를 걷어찼다. 제 아무리 무인의 기질을 타고났다 하여도 오메가가 되어 굶주리는 것에는 별 도리가 없는지 몸은 상상보다 훨씬 가벼웠다. 마지막으로 그를 취한 것이 언제인지 기억이 나지 않으니 최근들어 얼마나 더 야윈 것인지까지는 구분할 길이 없겠다. 상관은 없었다. 니키는 마구잡이로 발을 들어 내리찍었고 조는 숨소리 한번 내지를 않고 고스란히 맞고만 있었다. 한참을, 정말로 한참을 조의 몸에 울분을 풀다가 문득 귀에 꽂히는 풀벌레 소리에 지레 놀라 발을 멈추니 그르륵, 아래쪽에서 피 거품을 무는 소리가 들렸다. 식식대는 숨은 좀처럼 가라앉지를 않았다. 이것으로, 겨우 이것으로 앓는 소리를 내냐며 저도 무릎을 꿇고서 조의 몸을 돌렸는데, 살모사의 눈을 한 조가 칼을 손에 쥐고서 니키의 심장에 냅다 꽂았다.

*

희미해져가는 의식 속에서 니키는 아주 밝고 좁은 한줄기 빛 사이를 쏜살같이 빠져나갔다. 여러 가지 소리들이 작았다가 커졌다가 다시 작아졌다. 니키는 이러한 광경이 어째서인지 하나도 낯설지가 않았다. 그는 자유로웠다. 그가 곧 바람이었고 세찬 물결이었다. 놀라운 의식의 변화가 일었다. 그는 만물 어디에나 있는 생명이었다. 가장 순수한 밤의 빛이었고 천하 만물이 하나같이 그가 되기를 간절히 원하였다. 그 순간 그는 이 세상의 가장 복잡한 이치조차도 찰나의 고민도 없이 터득할 수 있었다. 이루 말할 수 없는 만족감이 일었다. 니키는 그저 이대로, 신의 일부로 합쳐지기만을 간절히 원하였다.

나나 어여쁜 나나, 이가 나네 나나. 첫니케이크를 만들어 주겠어요, 메글레와 므할라비예도요, 그리고는 우리 아가를 위해 춤을 춰야지, 나나 어여쁜 나나.

그런데 어딘가에서 가느다란 노래 소리가 들려오는 게 아닌가.

나나는 정말 보드랍고 포근해요. 아, 산들바람이 아가와 함께 날아갔으면! 나나는 정말 보드랍고 포근해요. 아, 산들바람이 아가와 함께 날아갔으면! 부디 우리 아가가 자라서 우리를 잊게 해주세요.

아쉬움이 먼저였는지 행동이 먼저였는지는 모르겠다. 니키는 본능적으로 고개를 돌렸다. 몸이 서서히 느려졌다. 그리고는 다음 순간 구름의 손을 놓친 빗방울처럼 쏜살같이 땅으로 떨어졌고 무언가 환영을 보았다.

독약을 마신다. 수액처럼 들큰한 것이 목구멍으로 꿀럭꿀럭 잘도 넘어간다. 기다린다. 기다린다. 시간이 점점 기다래진다. 1분과 한 시간의 간격이 제멋대로 늘어난다. 축 쳐진 시간이 흐물흐물, 하늘에서 떨어져 제 몸에 얹힌다. 몸이 무겁다. 창자가 뒤틀린다. 배에 손이라도 얹어보려는데 아무리 시간이 흘러도 손이 배에 닿지를 않는다. 1초가, 0.1초가, 0.01초가 무한히 길어진다. 몸의 기운은 아래로 쭉 빠지는 게 아니라 멈추고, 멈추고, 그저 무한정 멈추는 것만 같다.

그리고 톡, 무언가 아주 자그마하고 가벼운 것이 끊어지는 듯한 느낌.

*

니키는 제 심장에서 칼을 뽑아냈다. 분명 아까 숨이 끊어졌는데, 같은 표정으로 놀라 굳어있는 조의 멱살을 쥐고 정신 나간 사람처럼 몇 번이고 흔들어댔다. 손이 피에 젖어서인지 자꾸만 손이 미끄러져 니키는 조를 몇 번이고 고쳐 잡아야 했다.

"이 미친 새끼, 니가 그러고도 사람이야?!"

뻣뻣하게 굳은 조의 낯에는 알아 들었다 어쩐다하는 기색이 전혀 서려있지 않았다. 얼굴이 제대로 보였더라면 아마 새하얗게 질려있었다고 표현했을지도 모른다. 니키는 이미 퉁퉁 부어오른 조의 볼을 주먹으로 때렸다. 그런 뒤 명치에도 힘을 있는 대로 실어 가격했다. 조의 몸은 기침 소리와 함께 동그랗게 말렸다. 여전히 다른 손으론 멱살을 쥐고 있어 둘의 자세는 조금 어정쩡했다. 안은 것도 아니요, 멱살을 쥐는 것도 아닌 애매한 자세로 한데 얽혀서, 니키가 다시금 외쳤다.

"니가, 씨발, 니가 그러고도 사람이냐고 묻고 있잖아!"

왕의 위엄은 온데간데 없었다. 오로지 인간 니콜로가 남아 속에 받힌 온갖 악을 모조리 토해내고 있었다. 조는 여전히 숨이 가늘었다. 니콜로는 조의 턱을 쥐고서 조가 억지로라도 그를 마주보도록 했다. 짐승처럼 추하고 더럽던 눈에 불가해한 것을 목격한 자의 생리적인 놀라움이 묻어있었다. 불쾌했다. 인간 가죽을 뒤집어 쓴 도깨비 귀신 악마 주제에 저와 똑같은 사람 행세를 한다는 것이 마음에 들지 않았다. 그 입으로 신을 찾는 것이 놀라워 믿기지가 않았다. 숭배할 대상이 있고 추앙할 영웅이 있는 자가 자식을 해하는가? 고국을 등지고 창녀처럼 두 푼 어치의 평화를 구걸하며 겨우 시녀 몇 명과 함께 팔려오는가? 전장에서 병사를 호령하던 자가 반격도 않고 맞고만 있는가?

죽어버렸을 것이다. 저였더라면 진작 죽어버렸을 것이다. 몸을 산채로 수천 조각으로 도륙내어 영혼이 절대로 육신을 찾을 수 없게 해놓았을 것이다. 바다에 몸을 던졌을 것이다. 망치로 골통을 깨부수었을 것이다. 독사가 든 구덩이에 몸을 던져 몸을 물린 뒤 산채로 잡아먹혔을 것이다.

그가 자기와 매한가지인 그저 한 사람의 인간이라면.

니콜로는 파르르 떨었다. 아래창자 윗창자가 쥐어 뜯기는 것만 같았다. 심장이 오그라드는 것만 같았다. 폐가 종이뭉치처럼 되는 대로 구겨져 뭉쳐지는 것만 같았다. 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 열이 오른 얼굴은 뜨거웠다. 분노로 시야가 흐려졌다. 밤은 놀랄 만큼 조용했다. 바람 한점 없는 숲속에는 달빛조차 제대로 들지를 않았다.

니콜로는 조를 놓쳤다. 툭, 힘을 잃은 몸이 바닥에 무너졌다. 니콜로는 조를 놓친 채로 바들바들 떨고만 있다가 아, 아, 하는 소리와 함께 입을 틀어막았다. 진실을 깨달았다. 납득할 순 없었지만 '이해'할 수는 있었다. 조는 언젠가 이곳에서, 단순히 아이를 떨어트리기 위해서가 아니라 아이의 생명을 담보로 악마와 계약하여 자신이 죽기 위해 독약을 마셨다. 그런데 지금 이리도 멀쩡한 연유는 필히 악마의 농간에 놀아나, 악마가 아이만 취해갔기 때문에. 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다. 몸에 불이 붙던 그날처럼 손이 뜨거워졌다. 살갗이 새빨개졌다가 시커멓게 익고, 새하얀 뼈가 보일 것만 같았다. 니콜로는 뒤로 엉금엉금 기어 조에게서 멀어졌다. 하지만 니콜로는 죽지 않았다. 심장이 서늘해졌다. 심장에서 피가 흐르고 있었다. 쿵, 쿵, 쿵. 하지만 니콜로는 죽지 않았다. 혼인을, 혼인을 했기 때문인가. 니콜로는 생각했다. 신에게 영원토록 그를 보듬어 듬직한 남편으로서 지켜주겠노라 맹세를 하였기 때문인가.

하지만 내가 원한 것은 그런 것이 아니다.

"어떻게, 어떻게. 대체, 어떻게, 우리 아이가 온전한 인간으로 태어나겠어!"

기력이 돌아온 조가 토해내는 소리는 천 년도 짧은 아주 오랜 시간을 거친 끝에야 겨우 도달하는 것만 같았다.

"내가 인간이냐고? 자식이 그렇게 소중했으면, 처음부터 강간은 하지 말았어야지!"

조의 볼에서 흘러내린 눈물이 별빛을 받아 반짝였다. 니콜로는 머리가 멍했다. 조는 울면서, 하늘의 별을 향해 무릎을 꿇고 머리를 조아리기를 수십 번이나 반복했다. 멍하니, 니콜로는 생각했다. 춤은 아니었구나.

***********

심장이 뛰고 있었다. 쿵, 쿵, 쿵. 오그라들고, 펴지고 할 때마다 니콜로는 꼭 몸 전체가 쥐어짜였다가 내팽개쳐지는 것만 같았다. 고동이 손에 닿고 귓가에 왱왱 울리고 하다가 끝내는 손을 통해 산천과 초목까지 뒤흔들어, 그의 온 세계가 송두리째로 무너져내리고 있었다. 조금 전까지만 해도 단단한 것이 땅이요 멀리 닿지 않는 것이 하늘이었는데, 이제는 별 위에 걸터앉아 단단한 대지가 어깨를 내리 누르는 묵직한 고통이 전달되는 것 같았다. 심장이 다시금 뛰면 하늘과 땅은 또다시 뒤집히리라. 그 과정을 이겨내지 못한 별과 나뭇잎과 바람이 대지와 하늘에서 찢겨져 아직 조금은 남은 허공에 흩뿌려지고 있었다. 오로지 짓이겨지기 위해서. 도무지 정신이 차려지지 않아 니콜로는 눈을 꼭 감아보았다. 칼은 아직도 심장에 박혀 있는 채로, 죽었다가, 뛰었다가, 살아났다가, 다시 또 죽어버리는 심장이 제 근육을 쥐어 짤 때마다 아릿하게 온 몸이 아파왔다. 그 기가 막힌 통증 너머로 어른어른, 송곳처럼 푸르고 시린 그의 신부가 서 있었다.

내리깐 눈에는 지난 날의 기억이 없었고 순종의 맹약을 읊는 입술은 보드라웠다.

그걸 보고서 꿈인가, 이리도 생생하고 틀림없이 현실인데도 이것이 바로 몽중몽인가, 싶었더랬다. 그와 얽혔던 추잡스런 일화를 똑똑히 기억하고 있어서가 아니었다. 조는 이미 그를 알아볼 수가 없었다. 이것이 아무개 부인의 몇 번째 '여식 '이라던 바로 그 자인가. 하지만 이미 부하를 거느리고 진지를 지키던 당당한 장수가 아닌 것을. 이미 팔이 부러지고 다리가 찢겨나가고 그 귀는 독으로 멀고 눈과 혀는 뽑혀, 살아 있는 가축의 형상으로 오로지 구경당하고 멸시당하기 위해 제단에 선 것을. 그는 그의, 그가 알던 유수프가 아니었다.

니키는 이런 식으로 재회하는 것을 단 한 번도, 정말이지 단 한 번도 꿈꿔본 적이 없었다.

"네 죄는 이미 천지신명을 다스리시는 조물주께서 낱낱이 알고 계실 터."

제 심장에 박혀있었던 칼을 손에 쥐고서 가슴으로 피를 뿜어내는 니콜로는 그야말로 신의 대리인과 같은 형상을 하고 있었다. 피가 제 얼굴에까지 튀겨지는데도 기도를 멈춘 조는 좀처럼 움직이지 않았다. 부어오른 뺨이 작은 움직임에도 아리고 쑤시는 듯, 얼굴은 딱딱하게 굳은 채였다. 아랍의 하사신이 그토록 악명높은 이유는 그들이 처음부터 퇴로를 생각하지 않기 때문이었다. 반드시 살아서 나가야 한다는 단 하나뿐인 전제조건이 사라지고 나면, 사람의 행동양식은 역으로 극히 자유로워진다. 제 몸이야 어떻게 되든, 표적의 심장에 칼을 찔러넣고 나면 목적이야 달성된 셈인 것이다. 그러나 아무도 죽지 않았다. 조는 죽지도 죽이지도 못했다. 퇴로는 이미 끊겼는데 되짚을 길 역시도 가로막혀 있었다. 명백한 패배였다. 그는 천천히 눈을 감았다. 피에 섞여, 눈물이 한 방울 흘렀다.

"그러니 너의 변호를 들을 필요도 없다. 떠나라, 네가 이곳에서 받은 모든 것을 내어놓고서."

그들이 여인과 오메가를 같은 단어로 부른다는 사실을, 니키는 결혼식 날에서야 깨달았었다. 제 옆에 선 그 낯선 오메가에게서 약욕으로도 감추어지지 않는, 들큰한 향내가 난다는 것까지도. 오메가에게서 향내가 나는 이유는 단 하나뿐이었고 이미 성인이 된 사내가 오메가로 발현한 일 역시도 하나뿐이었다. 니콜로의 진짜 신분을 몰라보고서, 그를 모욕한 일이 도리어 한 줌의 패잔병에 지나지 않던 오합지졸들을 다시금 한데 뭉치게끔 하는 최악의 수로 돌아온 것에 대한 책임을 물었으리라. 머리가 차게 식었다. 지워도 지워지지 않는 것만 같던, 읽을 줄도 모르는 오물과도 같던 모욕들이 하나하나 생생하게 되살아났다. 그의 머리에도 오줌발이 갈겨졌으리라. 그 순간 그가 고귀한 신분이라는 사실은 조금도 상관이 없었을 것이다. 그는 승기를 잡은 그 순간 거짓말 같은 역전패를 당한 것에 대한 대가를 치러야만 하는 패전 장군이었고 선택의 순간 그는 명예롭게 죽는 대신 구차하게 살아남기를 택했을 것이다. 그랬기에 그 순간 그의 신분은 도리어 비수와도 같은 공격으로 내리꽂혔을 것이다. 얼결에 세게 깨물어버린 혀를 아파할 새도 없이 또 한번 짓밟히고 두들겨맞으며 그 역시도 몸을 옹송그렸으리라. 그러나 오메가가 되려면 그것보다 더 치욕스러운 일을 견뎌내야만 했다. 이 세상에 개화될 때까지 사내를 받아내고, 또 받아내는 것 외에 다 자란 성인 남성이 오메가로 발현되는 경우는 없었다.

그 고통이, 모욕이, 상처가 공명한 그 순간부터 니콜로는 더이상 유수프의 뒤에 복수라는 수식어를 붙일 수 없었다. 그랬기에 니콜로는 그를 증오했다. 자신의 탄생을 위해 조물주께서 이 날 이 때까지 씨 뿌리시고 가꾸신 찬란한 대지와 오로지 그의 들숨이 되기 위해 태초의 순간 아담이 내뱉었던 날숨을 걸고서, 니콜로는 온 마음과 온 몸과 온 뜻으로 유수프를 증오했다. 유수프는, 조는, 그에게서 정당하게 치욕을 되갚을 권리를 앗아갔다. 제 아내된 자에게 함부로 매질하는 자가 참된 그리스도인이 될 수 있을 리가 없었다. 아내를 원망하고 미워하는 임금이 나라인들 제대로 다스릴 리 없었다. 니콜로는 반쯤 죽은 산 송장으로 돌아온 제 몸뚱아리를 보고서 살아남은 동료들이 흘린 눈물을 기억했다. 그들이 유수프가 바랐던 대로 그를 비웃는 대신, 그에게 말없이 천을 둘러주며 따뜻한 불가에서 막 끓여낸 수프를 대접하던 것을 기억했다. 그 날에서야 비로소, 니콜로는 니콜로 디 제네바라는 이름을 얻고 박해의 상징이자 왕의 아들로 거듭났다. 그러니까 유수프는 니콜로를 창조해낸 것이다.

그 날 목이 잘려 이름 없는 왕의 사생아로 남았어야 할 니콜로를 진흙에서 끌어올려 위대한 영웅왕으로 만들어 낸 사람. 그 대가로 처절하게 망가져 양 손에 쥘 자기 앞의 재산조차 없는 그의 조. 제가 사랑으로 보듬어 지켜주겠다고 맹세한 자를, 니콜로는 도저히 죽일 수가 없었다. 그랬기에 니콜로는 그가 싫었다.

"동이 트기 전까지는 너를 뒤쫓지 않겠다 맹세하마."

뒤쫓지 않겠다 한들 조가 어디로라도 도망칠 수 있을 리 만무했다. 고국으로 돌아가는 것은 어불성설이었다. 그토록 이질적인 외모와 언어 습관과 행동방식을 가지고서 그의 나라 한구석에 온전히 숨어살 수 있을 리도 없었다. 운이 좋고 머리가 따라준다면 새로운 신분으로 제 3 국에 갈 수는 있겠으나, 홀로 된 오메가가 제대로 된 일자리를 찾을 수 있을리가. 심장이 옥죄였다. 니키는 인상을 썼다. 또다른 가능성에 대해 생각하고 싶지는 않았다. 그것은 그의 권한 밖의 일이었다. 자비를 베푸는 것만으로도 그는 이미 살인자는 처벌해야만 한다는 가장 원시적이고도 당연한 법률을 어긴 것이다. 뒷일이야, 목숨을 구걸할 정도로 제 명예가 아무렇지도 않은 자라면야 충분히 저 알아서 할 일이 아니겠는가. 니키는 조를 향해 칼을 던졌다. 조를 스칠 듯 아슬아슬하게 빗나가 그의 옆에 꽂혔다. 조는 숨조차도 쉬지 않는 듯 조용했다. 그러다 마음을 굳힌 듯 니콜로를 향해 천천히, 아주 공손하게, 머리를 조아렸다.

"성은이 망극하옵나이다."

오장육부가 뒤틀리는 것만 같았다. 만나고 나서 처음으로, 이제서야 겨우 평범하게 순종하는 아내가 된 것만 같은데 그게 그리도 보기 싫은 일이 될 수 있는지. 모를 일이었다. 니콜로는 으득, 이를 악물었다. 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 이 감정을, 세상이 뒤집히고 마른 하늘에 파도가 치고 땅에 구름이 끼는 일을 니콜로는 말로써 설명할 재주가 없었다. 그저 바라만 볼 뿐. 혼인을 하던 때처럼 표정 없는 순종의 가면을 뒤집어 쓴 조는 조심스럽게 자리에서 일어났다. 바닥에 깔았던 깔개를 차근차근 접었다. 그리고는, 한 꺼풀씩 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 니콜로의 세상이 마침내 영원한 수축의 단계로 접어들어, 아주아주 작고 단단하고 무거운 점으로 오그라들었다. 유수프는 마치 니콜로의 뜻이 그러하였다는 것마냥 겉옷을, 속옷을, 수치심도 없이 고이 벗어 하나하나 개켰다. 깔개를 보자기처럼 해가지고 싸놓고는, 무얼 어쩌겠다는 것인지 단도조차 집어들지 않고서 맨몸으로 또 절을 올렸다.

"원컨대 부디 만수무강하소서."

니콜로는 쏟아지는 비명을 참을 수가 없었다.

"네 지금 무얼 하는 것이냐."

"소첩 혼례를 올리던 적부터 입는 것, 먹는 것 하나 저하께 받지 아니한 것이 없사오나 이미 이 비천한 몸뚱이에 흘러들어가버린 것을 도로 토해낼 길이 없사오니 입는 것이라도 돌려드리려 합니다."

"네 지금 무얼 하는 것이냐고 묻지 않았느냐!"

"창자라도 꺼내어 한 줌 베어드리고 싶으나 소첩은 그저 필부로서 그러한 용기는 없사오니."

"그런 말을 입에 담는 것이, 스스로 부끄럽지도 않느냐?"

조의 눈에는 이미 생기가 없었다. 니콜로는 아주 미쳐버릴 것만 같았다. 조는 잠시 머뭇거렸으나 스스로 부끄러웠기 때문은 아닌 듯, 끝내 말을 뱉고야 말았다.

"예."

그러고선 맨 발로, 맨 몸으로, 아이를 낙태하고선 식사조차 제대로 하지 않은 몸으로 새벽 나절 동안 대체 어디로, 어디까지 갈 수 있다는 것인지 손에서 스르르 흘러내리는 한 줌의 물처럼 돌아섰다. 심호흡을 하고는, 이보다 더 깊은 어둠 속으로 멀어져갔다. 왕에게 등을 보이는 것, 그것이 니콜로를 암살함으로써 오메가가 된 치욕을 갚으려 했던 유수프가 마지막 자존심마저 잃어버리고선 가까스로 허락한, 마지막일지도 모를 반항임을 알아챈 순간 니콜로는 달렸다. 발소리를 듣고 멈춰선 유수프를 뒤에서 세차게 끌어안았다. 그의 몸은 생리적인 당황과 불쾌감으로 굳어 있었으나 이내 기색은 누그러졌다. 그래서 니콜로는 말해야만 했다.

"가지 말아라."

"조금 전에는 떠나라 하시고 지금은 떠나지 말라 하시니, 어느 명에 따라야 좋을지 모르겠사옵니다."

"가지 말아라. 어디도 가지 말아라. 두번 다시."

"하오시면 소첩, 어디도 가지 않겠사옵니다."

너는 지금 이 순간 내가 널 취할 것이라 생각하고 있겠지. 벗은 몸뚱이를 보고서 욕정이 일었다고 생각하고 있겠지. 아이를 하나나 악마에게 바쳤는데 또 다른 아이를 지옥불에 던져넣어야 하나보다고, 체념하고 있겠지.

니콜로는 유수프를 돌아세웠다. 얼굴에 점점이 그의 체액이 묻어 있었다. 소매를 들어 피를 닦아내려다가, 손이 들어올려지자 무의식중에 조가 움찔하는 것을 느끼고는 그만두었다. 그를 다시 한번 끌어안았다. 조는 얌전히 안겨 있으나 이래라 저래라, 말이 없었다. 니콜로는 그를 끌어안은 팔에 힘을 주었다. 야윈 몸에는 이미 근육이 다 내려, 완연한 규중의 오메가 형상이 되어 있었다. 그것이 마음아파 니콜로는 그를 풀어주지 않았다. 나야 말로 어찌하면 좋으냐. 네가 미운데 너를 도저히 미워할 수가 없으니 이를 어찌하면 좋겠느냐. 네가 나에게 저지른 일로 인해 아직까지도 이따금씩 악몽을 꾸는데도 네가 꼭 나귀에 실려 죽지 못해 끌려가던 나인 것만 같으니 이를 어찌하면 좋겠느냐. 네가 제 핏줄까지도 거리낌없이 살해할 냉혈한임을 모르고서 이미 일평생 남편 노릇을 하겠노라 사제 앞에서 약조하였으니, 대체 너를 어찌해야 한단 말이냐. 나는 아무래도 너를, 단단히 연민하게 되었나보다. 그래서 우스운 건 나인줄도 모르고 네가 마냥 안쓰러운가보다. 내 얼굴에 먹칠을 하는 짓인줄도 모르고 내가, 너를 이리도 단단히 안고 있고만 싶구나. 니콜로가 정말로 자신을, 더는 강제로 취하지 않을 것임을 깨달은 순간, 조는 끝내 밀려드는 수치심으로 고개를 돌려버렸고 니콜로는 아랑곳 않고서 조를 안고만 있었다.

왕비를 둘러싼 추문이 잦아든 것은 그즈음 부터였다. 입고 있던 옷은 온데간데 없이 사라지고선 나뭇가지가 붙은 왕의 검은 웃옷 하나와 수도승이 입는 투박한 로브를 두르고 나타난 왕비는 상의 없이 하의만 걸친 왕과 함께였다. 왕비가 저 혼자 미쳤다면 모를까 왕이 왕비를 뒤쫓아가는 것을 본 자가 있고 또 둘이 함께 나오는 것을 본 자가 있는데, 왕을 두고서 겁도 없이 입방아를 찧을 사람은 없었다. 애도 기간이 끝나기도 전에 야외에서 정사를 벌인 영웅왕의 신앙심에 대해서야 당연히, 말 할 필요도 없이 보고도 못 들은 일이 아니겠는가. 그러나 그러한 엽기적인 추문에도 무색하게, 아주 오랫동안 두 사람 사이에선 아이가 태어나지 않았다. 신만큼은 진실을 알고 계신 거라고, 사람들은 저 좋을대로 갖다붙였다. 그것이 벌써 지금은 천 년 전의 일이었다.


End file.
